Naruto: el más poderoso del universo
by Alex el Meme
Summary: la historia de toda gran leyenda tiene un inicio y aquí lo veras


Advertencia: el siguiente fanfic es una mezcla de shounen, shojo, harem, y en algunos episodios algo de lemon (sexo explicito) con scrat. Los personajes, ambiente e historia original de naruto shippuden son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto , al igualde personajes agregados e ideas son de Akira Toriyama, Masami Kurumada, Nakaba Suzuki y Rumiko Takahashi . La trama, cambios a la historia original y agregación de elementos nuevos son de auditoría propia.

OKAY SIN MAS REYENO COMESEMOS CON EL FIC.

Naruto el más poderoso del mundo: capítulo 1 el inicio de una gran leyenda.

Noche de u 10 de octubre en algún lugar en el espacio.

-Señor hemos confirmado que lo que marcaron los radares era una nave procedente del planeta sadala.-

-dime lograron ver que o quien iba en el interior.-

-afirmativo señor tal parece que se trata de un bebé de aproximadamente 10 meses, espero órdenes para derivar.-

-no, sin nadie quien le ayude tal ves se pierda en el espacio ya que como veo no tiene una ruta fijada-

-lamento contra decirlo pero si tiene una ruta se dirige a un planeta lejano llamado tierra-

-conque la tierra he, Mmmmm, na es un planeta con un nivel bajo no será un problema a futuro así que fijen el regreso.-

-si señor lord otsutsuki.-

En el planeta tierra en un castillo antiguo.

-estas seguro que es mi hermano el que a renacido.-

-No ay ninguna duda señor Zeldris.-

-Vaya llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba.-

-De que hablas Estarossa.-

-se supone que la maldición hace que el reencarna cada 3 mil años y tan solo an pasado 2 1/2, no te parece eso algo sospechoso-

-tienes razón tendremos que estar atentos.-

Mientras tanto en el monte myõbokuzan.

en una cueva oculta en una montaña una gran y viejo sapo miraba hacia el horizonte diciendo una palabras que marcarían la historia del mundo y el universo.

-A llegado el momento en el que hombre mono protegido por las estrellas del centauro alado y el caballo alado que será bendecido por el mismo sol, en el se oculta una gran obscuridad por ser el hijo de aquel que reina a los demonios más no obstante el vendrá irradiando una gran bondad y amor que purificar a esté mundo corrupto, el será el que lleve a la salvación o a la destrucción de este mundo ya que se encontrará en medio de la eterna batalla del yin y el yang por lo que el decidirá si llenara este mundo de una hermosa luz o la tirará a una profunda obscuridad.-

En konohagakure no sato.

Mientras tanto en otra cueva pero en la Aldea oculta de la hoja una pelirroja de ojos morados de nombre kushina uzumaki namikaze daba a luz a sus hijas quien serían las primogénitas de el cuarto hokage minato namikaze. ¡Aaaaaaa! eran los gritos de kushina por los Dolores de parto.

-Aaaaaaa minato juro que te arrancaré el pene después de esto-.

Las quejas y gritos de kushina pararon al escucharse los llantos de unas niñas una rubia y la otra pelirroja que al abrir sus hojos se podían ver unas esfera azul zafiro minato se acercó con una alegría infinita a cargar a sus hija.

-Prometo que las protegeré aún sobre todas las cosas.-

dijo el joven kage dándole un beso a la frente de sus niñs pero al poner sus labios sobre la cabeza de una de ellas la sintió algo extraño por su textura al volver a ver a su hija vio que en realidad estaba besando un muñeco al ver esto minato se alteró buscando rápido con la vista a su hija viendo que era sostenida por un sujeto de máscara con forma de espiral y una capa de nubes rojas.

-Quien eres tú y que ases con mi hija.-

dijo el histérico minato.

-Yo soy madara uchiha y te exijo que me entregues al kiubi si es que no quieres que esta nenita sea lastimada.-

-No te entregaré a mi esposa para que le arranques al kiubi ni dejaré que lastimes a mi hija.-

dijo minto desenfundó sus famosos cunais de 3 puntas para el combate pero sin previo aviso el enmascarado lanzó a la niña por la salida que daba asía un acantilado rápido minato lansa uno de sus cunais Asia si hija atrapandola antes de que saliera pero solo en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo madara logró sacar a la kiubi no joko. -siiiii soy libreeeee.-

rugió la biju de 9 colas, pero antes que la gran zorra escapase asia la libertad el hombre enmascarado se interpuso ante ella y atrabes del único agujero de su máscara se pudo ver el legendario sharingan que se reflejó en los hojos de la kitsune y solo se escuchó ablandar al hombre diciendo.

-ahora yo madara te ordeno que destruyas esta Aldea.-

acto seguido la gran zorra se dirigió rápidamente hacia la Aldea . Mientras tanto con minato, el buscaba a su esposa con sus hijas en brazos hallando a su mujer aún en la cama a donde daba a luz.

-¡kushinaaaa!.-

fue el grito de minato al ver a su esposa, -kushina ¿estás bien?.-

-si estoy bien ha tengo suerte de ser uzumaki si no hubiera sobrevivido a la estraccion del kiubi.-

dijo kushina, -bien siendo así.-

dijo minato mientras dejaba a sus hijas alado de su esposa.

-confío en que estarás bien mientras yo me encargo del resto.-

-¿a donde vas minato?.-

fue la pregunta preocupada de kushina.

-boy a detener a un loco enmascarado y una zorra gigante.-

dijo minato mientras se desvanecía en su hirashin no jutsu, después de un pelea con el loco enmascarado y estar peleando con kiubi con la ayuda de hiruzen el antiguo tercer hokage y jiraiya el senin de los sapos y maestro de minato el tomo la decisión de enserrar al kiubi en el interior de sus dos hijas Naruko y mito, después de una amena plática con su esposa minato logro combeser a kushina de que lo dejara enserear al kiubi en sus hijas luego de aber puesto el altar para realizar el ritual de sellado minato traso los sellos de manos y exclamó.

-"SHIKI FUJIN"- (sello consumidor de la muerte).

después de eso un ser espectral de piel morada pelo largo con un Rosario en su mano derecha y una daja en su boca.

-¿porque me has invocando mortal?.-

pregunto el ser espectral.

-shinigami sama ocupó que entierre el Alma y poder yin del kiubi en mi hija naruko y el lado yang en mi hija mito-.

dijo minato de forma amistosa.

-esta bien lo are pero sabes cual es el presio por esto verdad-.

-si así es y estoy dispuesto a dar mi Alma como moneda de cambio-.

muy bien entonces hagámoslo-.

pero antes de que shinigami prosigiera la kiubi en un último intento de escapar arremetió contra naruko y mito que se encontraba en el altar pero sin previo aviso una especie de estrella fugaz que caía desde el cielo chocó contra la gran zorra dejándola inconsciente dándole el tiempo suficiente para separar y sellar a la gran zorra en las niñas. Después de que todos se calmara y todos gritaban por el triunfo de su hokage ante la kiubi.

-Muy bien shinigami estoy listo para irme y gracias por su ayuda-.

dijo minato con una lágrima traicionera por pensar que dejaría a su esposa y su hija solas y en especial por no poder ver crecer a su hija pero shinigami no le estaba poniendo atención al contrario miraba asia la dirección donde cayó la supuesta estrella fugaz,

-tal párese que a llegado el sucesor de ese viejo sabio-.

se dijo para sí mismo la shinigami.

-mortal quiero que te dirijas hacia donde esta la estrella fugaz-.

dijo shinigami asia minato de forma autoritaria el solo asintió y caminó hasta ella al llegar vio que la estrella en realidad era una especie de nave circular con una ventanilla rojiza y antes de que minato se acercara más escuchó unas boses que le llamaban al voltear vio a su maestro jiraiya y al antiguo hokage sarutobi, -¿que es eso minato?-.

pregunto el viejo sabio de los sapos.

-no lo se sensei pero párese una cápsula de que lo desconozco,-.

-no creo que sea seguro abrirlo-.

dijo el antiguo kage -tiene razón sarutobi SAMA-.

respondió minato pero antes de que alguien hiciera algo la cápsula se abrió asiendo que los tres individuos se pusieron en guardia por algún problabe trampa pero al escuchar un llanto y lo que vieron los dejó sin habla ya que dentro de la cápsula había un bebé como de 10 mese de pelo negro al igual que sus hojos embuelto en una sábana y solo una oración de escucho de los hombre allí presentes.

-¡un bebé con cola!-.

Gritaron minato, jiraiya y sarutobi al mismo tiempo pero antes de que alguien hiciera algo una voz femenina les llamó la atención.

-¡Mina Kun! ¿estás bien?-.

dijo kushina que se acercaba a donde estaban todos y al llegar se sorprendió al ver a ese niño y como si se tratara de su instinto maternal agarró al niño que aún seguía llorando y consolando al niño asiendo que se calmara y le dibujara una sonrisa en kushina.

-Muy bien ya que todo está resuelto es hora de irnos mortal y mientras tanto a ti mortal-.

dijo la shinigami dirigiéndose a kushina.

-Tu misión a partir de ahora será cuidar a este niño a quedado claro,-.

kushina solo asintió en forma que aceptaba la encomienda.

-muy bien vámonos dijo shinigami ahora dirigiéndose a minato-.

-me podría dar un momento shinigami sama-.

pido Clemente minato.

-Esta bien te daré unos momentos-.

fue la respuesta de shinigami. Mientras minato se acercó a su esposa despidiéndose de ella y pidió a sarutobi que protegiera a su familia.

-No te preocupes minato yo me encargo de proteger a tu familia-.

fue la respuesta de sarutobi.

-Y ¿cual será el nombre del niño?-.

pregunto jiraiya a minato.

-Con su permiso sensei quiero que el nombre del niño sea naruto como el personaje de su libro-.

Esta respuesta le sacó una sonrisa a jiraiya.

-Muy bien estoy listo shinigami sama-.

-Bien-.

en ese momento shinigami rasgo su estómago con la daga que traía en su boca extrayendo el alma de minato dejando solo el cuerpo inerte de minato. Así es la cuarta sombra del fuego a muerto, minato namikaze a muerto.

Salto en el tiempo 5 años después.

Durante este tiempo sarutobi volvió a retomar su lugar como hokage y con su ayuda logró hacer que el consejo no hiciera nada contra kushina y sus hijos naruko uzumaki, mito uzumaki y naruto uzumaki y pudo darles un poco de manutención y además de entregarles el antiguo complejo uzumaki ya que nadie sabía que los hijos de kushina eran también los de minato a excepción de algunas personas quienes o se lo contaron o lo descubrieron por deducciones. En cuestión de la crianza de los 3 hermanos kushina se las vio negras al principio ya cuidar de 3 bebés a la vez no era Tarea fácil pero a lo largo contó con la ayuda de sus mejores amigas mikoto uchiha una peli negra al igual que sus hojos de un carácter amable y cariñosa y tsume inuzuka una mujer de pelo corto de hojos rasgados y sus clásicas marcas de colmillos en sus mejillas del clan inosuka con itomi uchiha y hana inuzuka las hijas mayores de ellas al igual que contaba con la ayuda de anko mitarashi, yugao uzuki y kurenai yui las antiguas estudiantes de kushina al igual que rin nohara y los gemelos kakashi y kasachi hatake hijos del colmillo blanco y antiguos alumnos de minato. En cuestión de la vida de los 3 hermanos, ellos eran exageradamente unidos no había nada que los separar, lo malo para ellos era que todo el pueblo creía que las hermanas uzumaki eran la reencarnación del kiubi ya que después del sellado como síntoma secundario le salieron 3 marcas de bigote de zorro y por eso los poblanos creían que eran la reencarnación del kiubi y por ende los pobladores siempre las atacaban peor cuando era su cumpleaños ya que los aldeanos realizaban algo llamado la cacería de las zorras pero siempre naruto defendía a sus hermanas recibiendo las golpizas logrando que sus hermanas escaparan incluso para que dejaran en paz a sus hermanas se hizo unas cortadas en sus mejillas que al cicratisar aparentaban los bigotes de un zorro y también actuaba como un monstruo y le disia a todos que el era la verdadera reencarnación del kiubi haciendo que a sus hermanas lo dejaran en paz, mientras que para los pobladores esas marcas hacia que se viera como un monstruo pero para sus hermanas y su madre hacía que se viera kawaii junto con su colita de mono ya que solo sus hermanas y su madre sabían sobre la existencia de su colita. Y ahora todo lo que comenzó la aventura de nuestro protagonista sucedió en el quinto cumpleaños de ellos ya que mientras huían de una turbia de Aldeanos.

-Vamos ay que destruir al monstruo-.

mientras tantos los hermanos corrían y se metieron a un callejón para escaparse.

-Mierda no ay salida-.

dijo naruto preocupado por sus hermanas.

-Ay esta atrápenlo-.

dijo uno de los aldeanos sobra desir que naruto ya venía previamente lastimado por un kunai lanzado por un chunin.

-ya te tenemos atrapado moustro así que entrégate y no sufrirás tanto-.

dijo uno de los chunin que estaba entre la turbia, acto seguido el y 5 chunin más se acercaron pero antes de llegar a naruto tanto naruko y mito se interpusieron para evitar que llegara a naruto.

-No permitiré que toquen a onii chan-.

dijeron naruko y mito al unísono.

-¡Quítese del camino mocosas y no intervengan!-.

dijo uo de los chunin quitando a ambas de un solo golpe mandandolas a volar unos metros al ver esto naruto enfureció y lo que sorprendió a todos fe la aura dorada que rodeó su cuerpo y si ponías atención podías ver a su espalda la forma de un centauro alado que sostenía un arco.

-¡Rraaaaaa, van apagar por esto!-.

griro-gruño naruto lanzando su puño hacia el frente de donde salió un relámpago que salió en dirección de los chunin mandandolos volar. Dejando a todos los aldeanos asustados después de ese ataque aquella aura dorada que trasmitía poder y tranquilidad desapareció.

-No se que allá sido pero tal parece que ya pasó-.

dijo uno de los aldeanos.

-bueno demonio como castigo por lo que hiciste primero verás morir a tus hermanas y luego seguras tu-.

decia esto mientras se acercaba primero a mito con un cuchillo de cocina, y cuando estaba por dar el golpe mortal una mano detuvo al aldeano en seco todos quedaron con la boca en los suelos al ver que la mano que detenía al aldeano era la de naruto.

-No, permitiré, que, le pongas, ¡NI UN SOLO DEDOOO!-.

mientras decia esto el cielo de empezó que nublarse y relámpagos caían en toda la aldea y la tierra empezó a temblar ya a naruto le volvió a ver una aura dorada pero esta era diferente ya que además de trasmitir poder, trasmitía ira además que hizo cambiar la apariencia de naruto volviendo sus ojos negros a verde Jade y su cabello se erizó aparentando flamas de fuego y cambió de color a un dorado brillante.

-¡rrrraaaaaaaa!-.

Fue el Grito-gruñido de naruto mientras arremetía contra los aldeanos matándolos atravesando sus pechos de un poderoso puñetazo. Después de que todos cayeron muertos la TRASFORMACIÓN de naruto se desvaneció, naruto se volteó a ver como se encontraban sus hermanas y al verlas desmayada y al no tener fuerzas como para llevarlas a su casa por lo que se recostó a su lado antrincherandolas contra la pared por si alguien intentaba hacerles algo primero tenían que atravesarlo a él.

Mientras tanto en el subconsciente de los hermanos

se podría ver a los 3 hermanos juntos en una especie de alcantarillado.

-¿En donde estamos onii chan?-.

pregunto mito a su hermano.

-no lo se mito chan-.

-¿Crees que deberíamos seguir el camino?-.

fe el turno de preguntar a naruko,.

-no estoy muy seguro con eso pero debemos encontrar una salida así que andando-.

, las dos hermanas solo asintieron y sigieron a su onii chan al caso de unos minutos los hermanos llegaros a una especie de rejas gigantes.

-¿Que será lo que haiga allí adentro?-.

pregunto mito pero antes de que alguien respondiera unos lamentos como de una mujer llorando se escucharon al fondo de esas rejas.

-Quédense aquí voy a ver quién o qué es allí-.

dijo naruto a sus hermanas,.

-¡no! nosotras iremos con tigo-.

dijo naruko apoyada por mito .

-Esa bien pero se quedan atrás de mí ok-.

-Si esta bien-.

dijo mito secundada por naruko. Acto seguido naruto seguido por mito y naruko cruzaron la reja al cabo de unos pasos los 3 vieron a una chica como de 16 años pelirroja de hojos rojos y pupila rasgada vestida por un kimono rojo con bordado de zorros pechos copa D al percatarse de la presencia de los niño en especial de naruto se levantó repentinamente y se abalanzó contra el llorando.

-¡Lo siento!, ¡lo siento!, ¡porque por mi culpa odian a tus hermanas y tu tienes que sufrir por ellas todas esas golpizas por pate de esos estupidos aldeanos!-.

. Naruto no sabía que decir y como un intento para controlar la abrazo.

-Ya, ya para empezar quién eres y porque dices que es tu culpa-.

. -Bueno yo pues soy la kiubi no kitsune-.

. -¡Queeee!-.

fue el grito de naruto, naruko y mito.

-Espera ¿que no se supone eres un zorro gigante?-.

fue la pregunta de naruto.

-Si pero esta es la forma que tomo cuando estoy dentro de mi contenedor-.

dijo la kiubi.

-¡Baya! bien debo de admitir que así te bes muy linda-.

dijo naruto (sobra decir que la kiubi se sonrojó fuerte mente).

-¡Baya! kurumi tal párese que encontraste a alguien especial-.

dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Al voltear vieron a un hombre que estaba suspendido en el aire en apariencia ya se veía como un señor grande de piel blanquecina cabello un poco largo castaño de ojos morados con un patrón de animados bestia una túnica Blanca con encajes de magatanas.

-¡¿Quen eres?!-.

pregunto naruto poniéndose de forma protectora ante naruko, mito y la resiente llamada kurumi.

-¡Te lo preguntaré solo una vez más ¿quién eres? y quen es kurumi!-.

.-Esa soy yo naruto kun-.

dijo la kitsune para luego sonrojarse al darse cuenta de cómo lo llamó mientras mito y naruko la miraban con celos.

-Así es además yo me llamo hagoromo õtsutsuki o como ustedes más me conocen como el Rikudõ sennin y el padre de kurumi-.

dejando a los hermanos impactados al estar en presencia del dios de los shinobis.

-Y el porqué estoy aquí es porque tú naruto eres mi sucesor dejando a naruto más impactado.-

-Ósea que yo-.

seré dijo con duda naruto.

-Así es tu eres el segundo rikudõ sennin y estoy aquí para entrenarte además de darte algunos regalos y no solo yo ya que también ay más personas que quieren darte unos regalos-.

después de eso aparecieron 9 luces y de ellas salieron 9 personas, 2 ellas eran varones mientras que las 7 restantes eran unas hermosas chicas bien tal parese que ya llegaron dijo hagoromo y cuando una de las siluetas al divisar a naruto se abalanzó a abrazarlo de forma muy afectuosa.

-Mira como has crecido y con esas marcas te ves muy lindo-.

y para la suerte o miseria de naruto su colita hizo acto de presencia haciendo que la figura solo gritara.

-¡kawaiiiii!-.

intensificando más el abrazo la cual era una mujer peli negra de ojos violetas con un kimono ceñido al cuerpo de color azul oscuro con detalles de olas plateadas pechos copa D caderas anchas y piernas torneadas esta se encontraba asfixiando al pobre naruto con sus generosos pecho y otra de las mujeres Alberto casi azul dijo.

-Hermana seria mejor si lo dejaras respirar antes de que lo mates-.

dijo una rubia de ojos color plata pechos copa D traía un kimono ceñido de color rojo con detalles de flamas doradas.

-Lo siento es que al verlo me emocioné bastante además es tan lindo que no lo pude que no lo pude evitar-.

dijo la peli negra con una dulce sonrisa.

-Disculpe pero quienes son ustedes-.

pregunto narto ya más recuperado de esa generosa asfixia.

-Perdón por eso mi nombre es shinigami y soy la diosa de la muerte un gusto en conocerte naruto kun-.

dijo la peli negra dejando con un poco de miedo a naruto por pensar que el shinigami venía por el.

-No te preocupes no e venido por tu alma como dijo hagoromo hemos venido a darte unos regalos-.

contesto shinigami.

-Bueno sigo yo mi nombre es amaterazu soy la diosa del sol-.

se presentó la rubia para que luego otra mujer se presentará.

-Mi nombre es tsukuyomi soy la diosa de la luna-.

se presentó una mujer peli plateada de ojos color plata tenía un kimono ceñido de color negro con detalles de color plata pechos copa D luego pasó otra mujer.

-Mi nombre es kaguya otsutsuki soy la madre de hagoromo y la primera mujer en usar el chakra y también soy la diosa de la vida-.

se presentó una mujer de pelo plateado ojos de color perlado traía un kimono blanco con bordes morados y dorados con 9 magatanas en su cuello (aquí kaguya tendrá la apariencia de cuando llegó a la tierra ósea que no tendrá los cuernos tendrá el tercer ojo pero este no será visible a menos que ella lo quiera) tiene pechos copa D y u a figura envidiable luego se presentó otra mujer.

-Mi nombre es yami y soy la diosa de la oscuridad-.

se presentó una mujer de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos y pechos copa D llevaba puesto un kimono negro con detalles de pétalos de cerezo luego se presentó otra mujer.

-Mi nombre es hikari y soy la diosa de la luz yo y yami somos gemelas-.

se presentó la mujer de pelo dorado al igual que sus ojos pechos copa D llevaba un kimono de color blanco con detalles de rosas azules luego se presentó la última mujer.

-Mi nombre es Atena y soy la diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría-.

se presentó una mujer de pelo morado claro ojos verde oscuro vestía un vestido de color blanco en su cintura llevaba una protección dorada resaltando sus pechos copa D y en su mano derecha llevaba la ejida el báculo sagrado de Atena después se presentó El primer hombre.

-Mi nombre es susanoo el dios de las tormentas-.

era un hombre 1.80 de músculos fornidos traía una armadura samurái de color dorado en su cintura traía dos catanas una de color negro y otra de color azul por último se presentó el último hombre.

-Yo soy yamoshi soy el dios protector de la destrucción y de tu especie-.

, el era un hombre de 1.90 m de músculos bien formados y piel un tanto bronceada llevaba puesta la típica armadura sayayin.

-¿Como que de los de mi especie?-.

pregunto naruto un tanto desconcertado.

-¿que acaso no se lo has dicho hagoromo?-.

pregunto el sayayin al viejo sennin.

-no, pero creo que tu deberías decírselo-.

-¿Decirte que?-.

volvió a preguntar naruto.

-Decirte de que no eres de esta raza es más ni siquiera de este planeta ya que tu perteneces a la orgullosa rasa de los sayayin de echo tu eres el legitimo príncipe y futuro rey de la raza sayayin.-

-Espera eso quiere decir ¿que ¡onii chan no es nuestro hermano!?-.

pregunto naruko quien solo había estado esperando todo lo que pasaba junto a mito.

-Así es niña naruto no es su hermano-.

esto puso exageradamente tristes a las hermanas uzumaki al puto de casi llorar al ver esto naruto se les acercó y abrazo a las dos diciéndoles.

-Miren no importa si somos hermanos de sangre para mí siempre serán mis hermanas-.

haciendo que la felicidad volviera a ellas.

-Bien ya que todo se resolvió vamos a hacer a lo que vinimos hacer-.

dijo yami mientras miraba a naruto.

-Bien y primero mis regalo-.

dijo susanoo.

-te daré el susanoo que es una armadura de chakra gigante que asimila a un ser humano tiene varias fases desde solo cubrirte con sus costillas hasta su forma completa de una altura igual que la de kurumi en su forma zorro gigante y te preguntaras que como es posible bueno al ser la reencarnación de hagoromo tendrás el sharingan y que podrás evolucionar a tu mangekyo sharingan eterno y así no perderás la vista por culpa de este además este susanoo no es como cualquier otro si no que es uno divino-.

después de decir todo esto puso su mano en la cabeza de naruto haciendo que un aura azul apareció para después desbanca.

-Bien sigio-.

dijo hagoromo .

-ahora naruto te daré mi poder y mi regalo-.

acto seguido hagoromo puso su mano en naruto repitiendo lo de susanoo pero en frente de naruto apareció una catana de mango negro y hoja plateada en la cul tenia grabadaa las palabras justicia y paz y tenía funda del mismo color del mango, -.

bien mi regalo será mi catana kasaalla es una espada espiritual que podrás usar en combates de kenjutsu y podrás imbocarla al respirar la oración " ayúdame a alcanzar La Paz kasaalla y así ella aparecerá y al ser una espada espiritual solo tu podrás levantarla y esgrimirla, ahora sobra desir que al ser mi sucesor tienes todos los elementos (katon=fuego, fuuton=viento, raiton=rayo, doton=tierra y suiton=agua) además de todos los secundarios (hyoton=hielo, futton=vapor, yoton=lava, daiton=barro, mokuton=madera, ranton=tormenta, shoton=cristal, bakuton=explocion, jiton=imán, genton=plasma shakuton=quemar y jinton=polvo) también como el elemento yin y el yang además de que tienes mis hojos el rinnegan y que en tu sharingan tienes todas sus habilidades (el amaterazu, el tsukuyomi, el susanoo, el kotoamatsukami y el kamui). Además que te e modificando algo.-

-¿que tipo de modificacion?.-

Pregunto naruto

-bueno pues ahora eres 50% sayayin, 30% uzumaki, 5% namikaze, 5% otsutsuki, 5% uchiha y 5% senju. Por el momento no verás diferencia pero con el tiempo lo notarás

-Bueno creo que sigo yo-.

dijo amaterazu asurcándose a naruto.

-bueno mis regalos serán 3 el primero serán las verdaderas llamas del sol sería así como la ptecialisalisacion del katon que sería enton= elemento infierno, mi segundó regalo será todo un mundo de dinero y riquezas haciéndote la persona más Rica del mundo para eso te daré un pergamino que con tu kamui podrás llegar allí y mi último y más importante es que te convertirás en mi bendecido y te entregaré el hacha divina rhitta-.

en ese instante ante naruto se presentó la gran hacha que era de su tamaño o incluso un poco más grande el hacha era dorada con la cuchilla de color metálica y dos picos sobresaliendo en la cabeza de esta y con el grabado del símbolo del sol.

-Esta es rhitta y solo obedecerá a tu voluntad y cada vez que la empuñes Esta te dotará de una gran musculatura y una gran fuerza que la obtendrás directa del sol y tu poder es directamente proporcional a la posición del sol ya que mientras más cerca del medio día más poderoso serás-.

termino de explicar la diosa para después darle un beso en la mejilla a naruto y después aparecerá los pergaminos.

-Bien ahora sigo yo-.

dijo tsukuyomi.

–bien mis regalos serán un pergamino de ninjutsu otro de taijutsu otro de kenjutsu y uno de fuinjutsu mi otro regalos es todo el conocimiento sobre el mundo aunque deberás leer algo de historia y mi último regalo es una actitud fría para que no dudes a la hora de matar para proteger a los que más amas-.

para después darle un beso a naruto y después aparecerán los pergaminos.

-Bien ahora sigo yo-.

dijo yami,.

-bien mis regalos serán dos el primero será el koton=elemento acero de esta forma podrás crear estructuras de acero totalmente resistentes y mi segundo regalo será poder controlar las sobras será como la manipulación de sombras del clan nara pero mucho más poderos-.

acto seguido le da un beso a naruto en la comisura de los labios poniendo un poco celosas a kurumi, mito y naruko.

-Bien sigo-.

dijo hikari.

-primero será que te daré la capacidad de tener más de un contrato de invocación y además que te daré las 3 invitaciones míticas y mi ultimo regalo será la invocación del dios de los monstruos solo una cosa que te de los contratos no significa que no tengas que hacer sus pruebas-.

para acto seguido darle un beso a naruto cerca de los labios dejando a una kurumi, mito y naruko más celosas.

-Bien sigo dijo shinigami bien mis regalos serán 3 naruto kun el primero es que me podrás invocar sin ningún problema, la segunda será la capacidad de rejuvenecer a cualquier persona y el último será que podrás revivir a cualquier persona con tu rinnegan siempre y cuando no estén en mi estómago y a la persona que quieras revivir deberías avisarme para yo darte su Alma-.

-Eso quere desir ¿que no puedo revivir a mi padre?-.

pregunto triste naruto.

-lo siento pero el murió por el sello consumidor y ahora está en mi estómago la única forma en la que lo podrás revivir seria por el Edo-tensei pero seria una resurrección momentánea los siento-.

fue la respuesta de la diosa para acto seguido darle un beso en los labios que puso como tomate a naruto e hizo hervir en celos a kurumi mito y naruko y murmurando cosas sobre diosas asalta cunas que le quitan a su naruto kun al pensar en lo que dijeron se pusieron tan Rojas como cierta hyuga y dejando a las demás deidades con una gota estilo anime y con un solo pensamiento, ni con un niño deja de ser tan pervertida.

-Ahora sigo yo dijo kaguya mi regalo será darte vida eterna y que podrás compartirla con tus futuras mujeres aunque si podrás morir si te causan un daño mortal solo serás alguien al que el tiempo ni le afecte-.

para después darle un beso en los labios a naruto sorprendiendo a hagoromo y degando más enojadas a ya saben quiénes.

-y con esto te propongo algo naruto-.

dijo kaguya.

-Mi propuesta es el de combatirme en unas de tus prometidas-.

dejando a hagoromo en shock y aún naruto confundido sobre tener varias prometidas.

-Se en lo que estás pensando y eso lo responderé yo-.

dijo yamoshi.

-Tu al ser el último hombre sayayin es tu deber tener varias esposas para mantener a la raza y no te preocupes que en nuestro lugar de origen el planeta sadala la poligamia era muy común de hecho tu padre el rey bardak tuvo 12 esposas-.

terminó de explicar el dios.

-Pero ¿como de que mi onii chan es el último de los sayayin?-.

pregunto naruko.

-Eso es porque-.

dijo yamoshi poniendo una cara triste,

-es porque la verdadera familia de naruto no toda su raza pereció cuando el planeta sadala fue impactada por un gran meteorito que lo destruye todo y el sobrevivió porque su padre lo salvó de último segundo término de relatar yamoshi.-

( EN UNA PLATICA MENTAL ENTRE HAGOROMO Y YAMOSHI ).

-¿Porque no le dijiste la verdad?-.

Pregunto hagoromo.

-no creo que esté listo para digerir la verdad sobre la extincion sayayin y si le digo la verdad no quiero que caiga en el camino de la venganza-.

-ya veo siendo así será mejor que así se quede por ahora-.

( De vuelta a la plática normal ).

-Es por eso que mi deber como dios de los tuyos es el de combatirte en el más fuerte y es por eso que te entrenaré junto a hagoromo de echo creo que kaguya vendrá con nosotros ya que es tu prometida y dudo que te quiera dejar.-

-Bien ya que terminaste sigo yo-.

dijo la diosa atenea –.

yo más bien bine a proponerte a cobertite en caballero de Atena-.

-¿Que es un caballero?-.

pregunto naruto.

-Bueno te lo relatar como dice la leyenda-.

-"Cuando una terrible amenaza se avecina hacia nuestro mundo, existen valientes guerreros que están dispuestos a luchar a favor de la justicia, portando armaduras que simbolizan las estrellas y que en cada batalla asen estallar una energía oculta en su interior llamada cosmos, ellos son los guerreros que luchan para proteger el amor y la paz que existe en la tierra, ellos son ¡LOS CABALLEROS DEL ZODIACO!".-

Termino de explicar la diosa dejando a naruto emocionante.

-¡Yo quiero convertirme en un de esos caballeros!.-

La diosa se puso feliz por la aceptación de naruto .-Esta bien naruto pero eso si el entrenamiento para convertirse en caballero no es fácil.-

-No se preocupe por eso que yo nunca me rindo.-

-Bien ya que acabamos es ora de irnos.-

digo tsukuyomi a las demás dioses quienes desaparecieron en una luz dejando atrás a hagoromo, kaguya y yamoshi.

-Bien es hora que despierten que ay gente preocupados por ustedes-.

digo hagoromo mirando a mito, naruko y naruto

-Ah y una cosa más Naruto cuando despiertes pídele al Hokage que te de al menos 8 años para salir de la aldea para que puedas entrenar conmigo y yamoshi y que después puedas ir a Grecia entrenar en Atenas para convertirse en caballero-.

-Okay está bien no se preocupe de eso hagoromo sama yo hablaré con hokage ojīchan y le pedir el permiso para poder ir a entrenar con ustedes-.

dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a hagoromo. -Muy bien Naruto nos vemos afuera mientras eso decía hagoromo kaguya yamoshi desaparecían en una luz mientras que mito, Naruto y naruko despertaban en la sala de un hospital.

-¡Chicas!, ¡chicas! ya están despertando-.

dijo una pequeña niña de pelo azul ojos aperlados como los de kaguya.

-¿Qué pasó Hinata Acaso ya despertaron?-.

preguntando la niña rubia de ojos azules claros que era acompañada por una niña de pelo rosa con ojos verdes.

-Así es ino ve y avísale a kushina sama de que Naruto, mito y naruko han despertado y de pasada Díselo a mikoto, itomi y satsuki que también han de estar preocupados por ellos mientras tú Sakura bella avísale a Kakashi, kasashi y rin mientras yo le diré a avisar a kurenai anko y yugao-.

-Oigan Pero quién le va a decir a Hanna y tsume que Recuerden que es nos habías dicho que cuando ellos despertará les avisaremos-.

Pregunto la rubia.

-no se preocupen de eso me encargo yo-.

dijo una voz atrás de las niñas que al voltear se sorprendieron al ver a hiruzen sarutobi viendo las que al lado de él estaba danzo shimura

-Muchas gracias hokage-sama muy bien chicas Vámonos-.

dijo ino entusiasmada por avisarle a todos que los hermanos habían despertado después de que todo les hayan avisado de que ellos hayan despertado y que también Hinata le haya avisado su hermana hanabi ya que sabía que se iba a poner muy feliz Ya que hanabi era muy amiga de Naruto. Después de un poco de espera Los tres hermanos despertaron completamente de su pequeño coma

-¿qué fue lo que pasó ahí afuera?-.

pregunto hiruzen un tanto preocupado por la salud de sus tres nietos adoptivos

-no fue nada hokage ojīchan lo que pasó fue que unos estúpidos Aldeanos nos intentaron atacar pero onii Chan nos defendió-

dijo naruko un poco molesta porque hayan herido a su querido onii chan.

–Bien Lo bueno es que todos están bien Ahora descansen y recuperen sé para poder irnos a casa.-

dijo kuchina intentando calmar la ira de su hija.

-Antes que todo hokage ojīchan danza ojīchan me preguntó si me podrían dar un permiso.-

-¿Que tipo de permiso?.-

Pregunto el ciego kage.

-para irme de la aldea por lo menos unos ocho años.-

Dijo Naruto con la esperanza de que si se lo dieran y dejando a un hiruzen y danzo sorprendidos por la petición de su nieto adoptivo.

-Y ¿porque es que te quieres ir de la aldea?.-

preguntó Danzó.

-es que unos buenos hombres se ofrecieron a entrenarme y me dijeron que si quería que los entrenara debería salir con ellos este viaje que sería por lo menos unos 8 años.-

dijo naruto.

-Está bien, Te daremos el permiso.-

dijo hiruzen.

-pero te lo daré si Me prometes que te convertirás en el shinobi más fuerte de este mundo.-

-No te preocupes hokage Ojīchan prometo regresar como el hombre más fuerte de este mundo.-

dijo naruto con una gran sonrisa haciendo que hiruzen le tuviera confianza en el y dándole el permiso.

-Está bien Naruto te daré el permiso pero cuando es que te vas.-

pregunto el viejo halcón de guerra.

-Pues los hombres que dijeron que me iban a entrenar dijeron que los esperara en la entrada de la aldea mañana por la mañana.-

Mientras esta plática entre nieto y abuelos se daba cabo atrás de ellos unas tristes itomi, satsuki, hana, mito, Naruko, Hinata, hanabi, ino y Sakura estaban tristes porque ya no verían más a su Naruto-kun no al menos por 8 años al pensar en cómo Llamar una Naruto todas las chicas se pusieron rojas como tomate. Después de esa tarde en el hospital un nuevo día en los países elementales se alzaba y a la puerta estaban todos reunidos para despedirse de naruto. Eso nos trae al presente, después de una rápida despedida con todas sus chicas.

-¡hey esperen!.-

Dijeron tres ambus acercándose que cuando llegaron revelaron que eran…

-¡kakashi-nisan itachi-nisan shizui-nisan!.-

Dijo naruto a sus hermanos de travesuras como el los llamaba.

-¡Tardaron mucho!.-

Gritaron el resto.

-Perdonen nuestro retraso pero kakashi tardó mucho.-

Se disculpaba itachi.

-perdón es que me perdí en el camino de la vida.-

Dijo el peli plata sacándole a todos unas gotas estilo anime.

-bueno ya que estamos aquí te vamos a dar tu regalo de cumpleaños-

Decía el peli plata para sacar una caja de regalo y entregándosela a naruto. Este la recibió con mucha alegría y a abrirla se encontró con una ninjato doble filo cuchilla color plata con una empuñadura en tanto sencilla pero cómoda y en esta llebaba un pequeño listón.

\- esta es la espada chakra de luz Blanca que alguna vez perteneció a mi padre gracias a ella es como mi padre fue conocido como el colmillo blanco de konoha gracias a que al aplicarle chakra esta es rodeada por un aura Blanca que le da más capacidad de corte te la doy ya que confío en que tu la cuidarás muy bien-

Termino de explicar kakashi.

-No te preocupes kakashi-Ni yo la cuidaré muy bie-

-¿Estas listos naruto?.-

hagoromo pregunto.

-Si lo estoy.-

dijo naruto todo entusiasmado.

-bien me voy.-

dijo naruto dirigiéndose a todos. Después todos vieron como la silueta de naruto desvaneciéndose en el horizonte.

-Bien ahora ¿a donde iremos?.-

pregunto naruto.

-Iremos al santuario de atena en Grecia que es donde entrenan todos los aspirantes a caballero, ademas madre ya no espera ahí.-

-Espera un minuto hagoromo si kaguya san es tu madre y es la prometida de naruto eso que no convierte a naruto en tu Padre.-

dijo yamoshi. Asiendo que hagoromo puciera una cara de espanto al darse cuenta que lo que dijo yamoshi era cierto.

-¡Jajajajaja jaja! valla la suerte que tienes mi amigo.-

dijo yamoshi sin parar de reír.

-Ya cállate y no me lo recuerdes.-

dijo hagoromo molesto pero eso no detuvo las carcajadas de yamoshi. -Haa esto será un viaje largo.-

suspiro hagoromo.

Fin de capítulo.


End file.
